Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of an electric parking brake device which adjusts, by a driving amount of a motor, a pressing force being a force to press a brake pad being an example of a friction material to a brake disc being an example of a rotating body integrally rotating with a wheel. In parking processing executed by such device, a shaft member moves in an axial direction to press the brake pad by driving of the motor. Then, the brake pad is brought into contact with the brake disc to be pressed against the same. When the pressing force reaches an initial pressing force, the driving of the motor is stopped.
Meanwhile, there is a case where the brake pad expands due to an increase in temperature. In a case where the parking processing is executed in a situation in which temperature of the brake pad is high and the brake pad is expanded, there is a case where the brake pad contracts due to a decrease in temperature of the brake pad thereafter and the pressing force decreases. Since this pressing force corresponds to a braking force applied to the wheel, the braking force applied to the wheel decreases when the pressing force decreases.
Therefore, in the device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when a predetermined time elapses after the execution of the parking processing ends, the motor is re-driven, and it is determined whether the pressing force decreases on the basis of a changing mode of a current value with respect to the motor. When it is determined that the pressing force decreases, a current target value is increased, and the motor is continuously re-driven until the value of the current flowing to the motor reaches the current target value.